Hinata's Savior
by sailorsun777
Summary: Her father hates her, her sister surpasses her in everything, and her cousin has no feelings towards her. So who does she look to for help?


**Title**: Hinata's Savior

**Summary**: Her father hates her, her sister surpasses her in everything, and her cousin has no feelings towards her. So who does she look to for help?

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Naruto, man... this story would come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the rain. Just crying. Of course, no one would notice. After all, that's pretty much why people cry in the rain.

_--Flashback--_  
She didn't know what to do. Her father was about to place her in the branch family and give her the seal. He had a face with no regrets. It was like he didn't even know who she was.

'So this is it? He's just going to let those people tell him that I'm not good enough? That I'm just some weak shy freak? If that's how they want it, so be it. After this, I'll prove to them how strong I really am. I'll show them all.' Hinata thought to herself. You see, Hinata is actually very strong. Not only physically, but mentally too. She just refuses to let others see it, for her shy side takes over.

--_End Flashback--_

She got up and packed her things.

The day before the branding, she ran. She ran all the way across Konoha, to the one place she thought she'd never end up at.

---

Naruto heard a knocking at his door. At first, he thought it was a salesman, since they'd usually come to his house early in the morning. Then he thought it'd be those people with the cold stares and menacing looks coming to attack him. But the knocking continued, and he guessed it was not the angry mob. He quickly opened the door, and found Hinata, wet and dripping all over the floor with her bag on her back.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. They weren't as close as Sasuke and Naruto were, but she was someone Naruto would always confide in, so it wasn't too surprising that she'd be there.

"N..N..Naruto-kun… s…s…save me…" Hinata said as she collapsed on the floor from the coldness of the rain.

---  
Hinata woke up to a warm bed. 'Where am I?' She asked herself.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! You're awake! You've been out like a light for about half a day now!"

"Oh no! Today is the day I get branded!" Hinata yelled pacing around Naruto's small room. 'What do I do? I can't go back! I can't stay here either. Naruto wouldn't like it, I'm sure. I have no home.'

"Hinata-chan! Snap out of it! What's wrong? What do you mean branded? Why did you ask me to save you earlier?" Naruto questioned her.

"Naruto…" He sure was clueless. "I… I'm not strong. I'm not worthy of the Hyuuga clan. I'm not even strong enough to stay in the main family. I… I'm just too weak. I've trained and trained… but I can't do anything right. Today… I'm going to be branded with the seal and sent to the branch family."

"WHAT! How could they do that to you! What did your father say about this?"

"Does it matter? My father hates me. I can't do anything, and I'm guessing he even helped suggest putting me in the branch family." She began to cry. Then she felt someone embrace her. Her face turned scarlet red.

"N..Naruto-kun." She said sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you with your pain. All I can do right now, is hold you and let you stay here."

"Oh no! I don't want to be a burden to you! I can handle my problems alone. I'll be fine!" Hinata smiled. Naruto could easily see through the fake smile.

"No. You're staying here. I don't care what they say. And I don't know why, but for some reason, I want to be there for you, and I don't ever want to see you sad."

"Naruto-kun…"

"I want to help you! Please, don't cry. It hurts when you cry."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'll stop." Hinata said as she smiled a genuine smile. Then she frowned. "But what are we going to do? I don't want to be a big burden on you."

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan! I haven't had company over in forever. It feels great not being alone, for once." Naruto said. "Anyway, is there any possible way someone can leave the branch family?"

"Well… the only way we can do that, is marry someone of a higher clan, where the wife moves in with them. And, well,…" She didn't know what to say. He was not of any prestigious clan, or of any clan for that matter.

"Hinata. I'd do anything for you to be happy. I don't know why, but please, I'll do anything to help you. What is this feeling Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun… it's called…" Hinata blushed, "Ai."

"Love? Honto?"

"Hai, and to tell the truth… I love you too. I always have." Naruto was shocked. 'All this time, I was never alone? Someone cared for me? I am so blind!'

Hinata took this silence as rejection and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I won't bother you anymore."

Naruto woke up from his daze. "No no! Hinata-chan! Please don't go! Aishiteru! Just don't leave me! Please!" Naruto begged.

"Naruto-kun…"

"If all I have to do is marry you, to be with you and for you to be happy, I'll definitely do it." Then he softly kissed Hinata on the lips. Soon enough, it grew to be a passionate fiery kiss.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. They both ignored it, until they heard a voice. "Naruto! Open this goddamn door!"

"Naruto-kun! It's Neji-nii-san! What are we going to do? If he finds me, he'll take me away!"

"Quick, go hide! I'll take care of it." Naruto said. The knocking continued. "Naruto, if you don't open this door, I'm going to knock it down, and I'm definitely not paying for it!"

"Alright alright! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed Hinata towards his room. She ran over there as Naruto opened his door. Neji fell to the ground.

"Haha! Finally bowing down to me Neji?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"If I weren't in a hurry I'd beat your ass up. Anyway, have you seen Hinata? She's gone missing."

"Oh, and you wait 'til the day she's getting branded to worry about her?" Naruto said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? How did you even know? Is Hinata here? She better not be here." Neji began asking angrily.

"Yes, she was here," Neji started to go inside but was stopped by Naruto, "but not anymore. She left a while ago. She was pretty upset. How could you let this happen to her?"

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Because I know exactly how she feels!"

"Yeah right, you don't know her. She's nothing like you."

"That's what you think. Did you know she's lonely, and that she seeks to be acknowledged? Did you even know that she's actually very strong, and trains so hard just to prove to everyone that she's stronger than she looks? I bet you didn't." Neji was speechless. It was true. He knew nothing about that. Although he and his cousin were on better terms, they have yet to sit down and talk and get to know each other.

"Okay. I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for her. If she's not here, then where is she?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"She uh.. went that way. No, that way. Wait, ack, I don't remember!" Naruto exclaimed. Luckily, Naruto's denseness was typical, and Neji left.

"He's gone, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata came out of the room.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Oh, and Naruto, by the way, if you see her again, tell her…" Neji began, but stopped as he saw Hinata.

"What the hell!" Neji yelled. Suddenly, Hinata found the ground very interesting.

"You said she was gone!" Neji screamed at Naruto.

"Oops?" Naruto said nervously. Neji then ran at Naruto with a look of rage.

"Neji-nii-san! Stop!" Hinata yelled. Neji stopped. He then turned to Hinata.

"Why did you run?"

"I thought you'd understand best, Neji-nii-san! I don't want to feel like a caged bird! I don't want to be forced into the Branch Family! Please, don't take me away." Hinata sobbed. Naruto just embraced her as Hinata leaned into him.

Neji's face softened. 'Hm… I guess they are really in love. They look like Tenten and I…' "I do understand, but there's nothing I can do. It's fate--"

"Shut the hell up about fate! What do you know? Her fate may really be to be with me or to become heir to the main branch! We may never know! But for now, please, just let her stay with me." Naruto yelled.

Neji sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Alright, I've got an idea." Hinata and Naruto just looked at him confused. "Don't worry, I'll explain it later. But for now, we must take Hinata back. Don't worry, it's too late for the branding and it will probably take a few days to reset it."

---  
The next day, Hinata was taken back to the main house. Luckily, they had to postpone the sealing, due to the fact that they'd have to redo the entire process again (A/N: I really don't know what happens, other than they get branded, so sorry if this is wrong!). Hinata soon fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

---

The next day, a stranger approached the main house.

"Wow… I never imagined it to be this huge." The stranger said to himself. He had dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and a grin like a fox.

"Who goes there?" The guard called out.

"I am a suitor from the Grass Village to see Hinata-sama. I go by Makiuzu Turano."

"Well, Makiuzu-san, you will not be able to enter without identification." The guard said. The stranger named Turano showed his papers and the guard let him through.

"Ahh, Turano, Neji has told me about you. Welcome to our humble mansion." Hiashi said to Turano. "I'm actually quite surprised suitors still come to see her. Although she has wealth, she is of an average beauty, and not very strong."

"Well, I've heard much about her from Neji, and I was definitely intrigued by her, so I thought I'd meet her for myself." Turano said. "As you can tell, I come from a prestigious clan from the Grass Village. I hope your daughter will feel comfortable if she were to marry me." Hiashi, eager to use this chance to prevent the elders from getting angry and put him at fault for not branding her earlier, just replied, "Well I'm sure she'll be happy. How about we create a contract and we'll get started on the marriage right away. I'm sure this will create peace between the two countries."

"Yes yes of course." Turano nodded and followed Hiashi. After a few hours of discussion, he signed the contract and held on to it.

"I'll be sure the Grass Village sees this also." Turano said.

"Alright. Would you like to meet my daughter now?" Hiashi said.

"Of course." They walked over to Hinata's room. Hiashi knocked as Hinata's door opened with a sad Hinata at the door.

"Hinata, I'd like you to meet Turano, he is from the Grass Village and is willing to create an alliance through marriage." Hiashi stated.

"What? B..But you can't! I love another…" She whispered. Unfortunately, Hiashi either did not hear or ignored her.

"Would you like to go for a walk Hinata-sama?" Turano asked politely.

"Um…"

"She'd love to." Hiashi said. "Bu..But father!" Hinata stuttered as Hiashi pushed her out the door.

"Um... hello, I'm sorry that you came all the way down here to find someone to marry, but I'm not that girl. I..I love another."

"Oh? And what might his name be?" Turano asked.

"His name …is Uzumaki Naruto, he's the strongest person I've ever met, I've loved him since the academy days, and well, there's no way to explain him, but he's really special to me."

Turano just sighed and began to laugh.

"Good! Because for a second there, you had me worried." Turano said as he began to make a handsign.

--POOF--

All of a sudden, there stood Naruto, right in the exact spot Turano was standing.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Don't tell anyone, but you're looking at Makiuzu Turano… and me.!" Naruto said. Hinata just looked confused.

"Makiuzu… Uzumaki… Turano… Naruto…" Then it clicked.

"Don't do that to me again! I was so scared I'd be leaving you forver!" Hinata cried as she embraced him tightly..

"Shh… it's okay, I'm here, and I'll always be here for you okay? But for now, we need to get through the wedding and then you'll be set free!"

---  
The wedding went as smooth as possible. Neji was one of the best men, secretly keeping watch to make sure no one got suspicious. As for the "guests from the Grass Village" they were just Naruto's Kage Bunshin. A few minor problems occurred, but all in all, the wedding went well.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Makiuzu Turano to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish til death do you part?"

"I..do." She said hesitantly, well, as she acted hesitantly, as not to make the clan suspicious.

"And do you, Makiuzu Turano, take Hyuuga Hinata, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish til death do you part?"

"BELIEVE IT!" (A/N: Yeah, I had to put the English Naruto there, just for the story… haha.)

The Hyuugas just looked at him strangely.

"Oops, I guess I've been hanging around that Uzumaki kid lately." The Hyuugas let it slide, believing him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

After that, everything went smoothly. The papers from the wedding and the contract were torn up, and Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata finally got their wedding, although it was in secret, they were happy.

"Aishiteru Hinata-koi."

"Aishiteru too, my savior."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, as you can see, I've created another story! I dunno how I came up with it, it just came to me this morning, and I've been working on it all day long haha. Hope you liked it! Please review! And by the way, Just wondering… but who actually managed to guess that Turano was actually Naruto before you found out?


End file.
